


Emeralds

by maknaemacchiato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemacchiato/pseuds/maknaemacchiato
Summary: It's your first day joining the Survey Corps, and during training, you notice a strange boy staring at you...What could he possibly want?
Relationships: ErenYeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the teasing of this slow-burn smut.

As I awoke, I felt the warm sunlight on my eyelids and I opened them. I was so disoriented from sleep that I almost forgot where I was. I threw my arm over my eyes. Today is my first day in the Survey Corps. A knot of nerves began to form in my chest, but I sat up in my bed, swung my legs over the side, and got out of bed. 

I was one of the last people to join this past year, so I have a very small room to myself in the basement. My room is also in the Boys’ corridor... I’m the only girl in the boys’ corridor. I didn’t mind having to sleep in the cold, stone basement, but the latter fact was the one that made my stomach hurt. 

Ignoring the pain in my chest as I woke up, I lifted open the one small window that my room had towards the ceiling, attempting to let out the stiff, dank air that the basement had collected during the night. As I stripped off my nightgown, I began to let my intrusive thoughts wander aimlessly. “Will I do well enough today?” “They’re sure to kick me out when they see that my athletic skills are worthless.” “No, they won’t kick me out, they’ll whip me and then lock me in my room.” 

I shook my head violently. “You’re being ridiculous.”, I had to tell myself aloud. I did rank in the top 10 as a cadet, which meant that my physical and also my mental skills were on par with the best of them. “You are one of them. You earned this spot.” I finished buckling up the last of my boot straps, grabbed my ODM gear off of the small desk in the corner, and left my cold room in the basement. 

*** 

Walking out into the courtyard, I was met by my fellow soldiers with surprisingly kind welcomes. I could feel my shell begin to melt away with every happy face that greeted me. A girl with brown hair in a slightly unkempt ponytail sprinted up to me. “Oi! You must be the new addition to the team! The name’s Sasha!”, she exclaimed all in one breath. Her hand stretched out, but as I went to shake her hand, I noticed that she was actually holding something in it. 

“Um... I-”, I stuttered as I realize that she held a link of sausage in her hand. 

“Would you like some?”, she offered, innocently. I began to decline when my stomach did a small lurch, so I nodded my head shyly. She then ripped the sausage in half with full force and handed me a piece of it. “Thank you.” I gave her a tiny smile and took a bite. It really was delicious. So, Sasha and I sat in the courtyard, eating our sausage breakfast, waiting for everyone else to assemble. 

*** 

The first portion of our training that day was really not as intense as I expected. It was mostly things that I had already learned, just multiplied and used in a larger setting. Today, we were doing the regular drills in a small wooded area near our dormitory, focusing mainly on our striking technique. 

There was a moment, though, when I was taking a small break, that I could physically feel someone watching me. I looked up from the patch of grass I was focused on and scanned my surroundings. Standing a few feet away, I met the gaze of a boy. He was staring at me intently with the strangest shade of green eyes I'd ever seen. Even as I caught him, giving him a nervous expression, he held the gaze. It was the most awkward moment, but I didn’t feel any sense of hostility or ill will. 

Finally, he gave me a shy smile, shook his head, and continued on with the task he was on. The eye contact only lasted about 5 seconds in reality, but it felt like hours that his eyes held me. He looked almost puzzled, like he was trying to piece together something profound inside his head. I continued to sneak glances at him during the remainder of my break. I noticed that while he was training, he emitted this wave of intensity. Like every move he made was life or death. He looked over at me again. Dang it, he’s caught ME now! I was going to just look down quickly, but that expression of great pondering that he gave me held my eyes there a little bit longer. Again, he shook his head with a furrowed brow and continued with his work. 

Throughout the remainder of the day, I couldn’t help but look at him repeatedly. First, it was because I was wondering just exactly what he could be thinking, having such a curious expression. Do I look familiar to him? Has he met me somewhere before and it’s just slipped my mind? No, I was positive I had never seen him. Slowly, my curiosity was turned into admiring him from afar, thanks to my hopeless romantic nature. I noticed that his hair, which appeared brown in the shade, shone red in the sunlight. I also couldn’t help but notice how his shirt was lifted up as his sparring partner flipped him onto his back. Hmm, he’s actually pretty ripp- I mentally slapped myself before I could finish that thought. I am in the military! I have no time for love, and I’m sure that is the last thought on this random boy’s mind. Don’t subject him to your delusions. 

At the end of the day, everyone gathered in the courtyard outside of the dormitory to have their dinner. Sasha saved me a seat at her table and introduced me to the others sitting there. A boy who exclaimed that he was Connie shook my hand. “It’s nice to have a new face around here,” he said before returning to his turkey leg. 

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a tall, sandy haired boy smiling at me. “Hello, you can call me Jean. I’m the muscle around here.”, he said, still sporting the dazzling smile. I heard Sasha choke on her food behind me. 

“Hi, there.”, I said timidly, subconsciously twirling a piece of hair around my finger. It was honestly kind of hard to look at him. Not because he was, indeed, dazzling me, but because he was very close to my face, and obviously expecting a different response. After a moment of awkward silence, he removed his hand from my shoulder and took the seat next to me. 

“So, what’s your name?”, Jean said, taking a bite of his dinner. 

I softly tell him my name, and shovel a heaping spoon of food into my mouth, hoping that would prevent me from having to hold a conversation. I never was quite great at that. Especially not with boys of any sort, dazzling or non-dazzling. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”, he suddenly looked up at me with a very soft expression, much different from the one he had during the beginning of our meeting, “Oh, and if you ever need any help around here, with anything at all, don’t be afraid to ask me.” He gave me a chivalrous smile, causing me to genuinely smile back at him. We both went back to focusing on our meals, sitting in a happy silence. 

After finishing dinner, and visiting briefly with my new comrades, I stood up from our table and began to walk towards my room. As I placed my plate in the designated plate area, I glanced around the courtyard for the boy from practice. I’m not sure why I would even do that, but apparently my instincts often take over. As my eyes scanned over a table in the far back corner, I was met with a pair of familiar green eyes. I stopped moving for a moment, and just stared at him, hoping that he would communicate to me what was going on in his head. He didn’t have the same expression that I had seen earlier. This time, the look on his face looked more like he was... Deciding something. That’s the only way I could describe it. A moment passed, and when he still didn’t look away, I could feel my cheeks begin to grow hot. To prevent more embarrassment, I turned on my heel and walked straight towards my room without looking back. 

Once I made it into the stair well, I stopped and leaned against the wall, resting my face against the cool stone. Why am I getting so worked up? This boy was very strange, just staring at a girl he’d never met before! Did he have any idea how much turbulence this is causing me? Before I had even been standing there for more than two minutes, I suddenly heard rushed footsteps heading towards the stairs. I didn’t look up, but just moved to the side to let whoever it was pass me without any trouble. However, when the footsteps approached the top of the stairs, they stopped. Dammit. I slowly turned around and looked up to see the boy looking down at me. 

I could barely find my voice. Why am I nervous? “Hello...”, I almost whispered, my voice trailing off at the end. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it again. He took a couple steps down so that now, he is at eyelevel with me. I can clearly see now that the deciding expression is still there. 

He opened his mouth once more, and said, “Hello.” THAT’S IT?! I gave him a second to possibly finish saying what he wanted to say, while I could feel my face getting hot again as he looked at me with his piercing eyes. 

“Uh, hello. What’s your name?”, I said, almost stuttering. 

After taking a sharp inhale, he breathed out, “My name is Eren.” He gave me a small smile and tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“My name is ____. It’s, um, nice to meet you.”, I couldn’t help but give a smile in return. Now that I was close enough to see him, I noticed that his green eyes actually had small glints of grey and blue. They somehow gave me the feeling of being really looked at. Even though his eyes were captivating me, I was now struggling to not look down at his mouth. 

He gave a breathy laugh, and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I actually already know your name. Sasha told me earlier that I should introduce myself to you.” Oh, Sasha. 

“Oh, really? Did she catch you staring at me earlier, as well?”, I teased. 

“Hah-Hah! Yeah, actually, she did!” He was full-on beaming now, squinting his eyes and looking down the stairs rather than at me. I quickly let my eyes slip to see how the corners of his mouth curled into his bashful smile, how the soft curve of his top lip—Stop it! My eyes snapped back up to his right before they returned to land on me. We shared another moment of an awkward stare. 

“So... Is there a reason that you’ve been staring at me? Do I have something in my hair?”, I dramatically ran my fingers through my hair, looking comically worried. 

He gave another adorable smile. “No, you have nothing of the sort. I just-”, he gave a pause to rub the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. He lifted his head and took a step towards me, closing the distance between us about half way, and grabbed my hand, shaking it in a very gentle handshake. “I’ve just been trying to introduce myself, is all.” 

“Well, congratulations, you’ve fulfilled your goal.”, I said. I realized after a moment that he still was holding my hand in a kind of awkward, stationery handshake. He didn’t pull his hand away, and neither did I. 

“I actually did mean to tell you one more thing.”, he said, and glanced down at my mouth for a fraction of a second. He probably didn’t think that I caught that, but it was what I had been watching for. He hesitated a moment, looking like he was trying to collect his words properly. He leaned closer to me, very slowly, still holding my gaze. 

“When you caught me staring at you, earlier, you were probably wondering why.”, he said. I nodded. He continued, “I... was trying to convince myself that I shouldn’t bother with things like this...” His voice trailed off as he hesitated again. He sighed and stood back again, releasing my hand. He gave me a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. My breath caught in my throat, I was so caught off guard by the whole conversation and his closeness. 

“I’m sorry for that, heh heh.”, he said with an embarrassed expression, “Hopefully I will see you again tomorrow, when I'm not so exhausted.” He gave me a boyish grin and barely whispered, “Goodnight.”. He sighed my name, grazing the back of my hand with his fingertips, turned, and walked down the stairs without looking back. 

I stood there for a moment, barely processing what had just occurred. I could feel that my face and ears were radiating with heat, and I still felt warmth enveloping my hand. After taking a moment to compose myself, I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and walked to my room. 

Once I lay in my bed, dozing off, I think of holding hands with Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I got out of bed before the sun had risen. I took no time to get myself ready for the day, and rush out into the courtyard. The previous night, I had spent the majority of the time before I fell asleep hoping to see the boy – I mean Eren, as soon as possible. Hoping that maybe his ‘exhaustion’ he had during our conversation had been replenished. The suspense that our first interaction left with me was astronomical. I was 100 percent positive that he had something else that he wanted to say, and he was not very good at hiding it. I just hoped that he would muster up the guts to actually say it, and that it was something that I actually would like to hear. 

I was rushing up the stair well, admittedly, a little too eagerly, and my foot slipped on the middle step. This is it. This is just great, I thought as I began to fall face forward onto the stone steps. Right before I face planted, my body just stopped falling. My face was hovering just above the sharp corner of the step. Before I could even realize how I had been saved from sudden death, I felt myself being pulled backwards, and only then did I recognize that someone had grabbed me around my waist. I felt myself lean back against someone with a small thud. I spun around quickly and began to wave my hands around, my eyes closed because I could feel the embarrassment swelling into my cheeks, “Oh, my bad! I’m sorry- I'm sorry!” 

Two very warm hands grabbed my wrists, stopping my bashful waving, and my eyes snapped open. A familiar voice spoke, but I had already recognized his familiar eyes, “I’m not sure why you’re apologizing to me.” 

My heart propelled itself into my throat and I shut my eyes again. I’m going to die of humiliation! My hands instinctually began their thrashing once again, but his hands confining my wrists kept them from performing. Eren let out a small chuckle and moved my hands to rest at my sides. When I opened my eyes again, he said, “I can assist you up the stairs, if you would like.” 

All I could muster up was a shy nod of my head. He placed one hand gently on my elbow, and his other hand wrapped itself around mine. As we made it up the last of the steps, he stole a glance down at me, and I thought that even in the dim light, that his cheeks had a slight blush to them. He gave me a boyish smile, then looked away as we made it to the top of the stairs. 

“There we go! Made it to the top.”, He was beaming at me now, as he released my hand, “Hey, why were you in such a rush, anyway?” He gave a teasing smile, squinting his eyes as if to look at me suspiciously. 

“I actually was hoping to see you...”, I swallowed my heart beating its way up my throat, and looked him directly in his eyes. Apparently, I need to be the bold one here. What I said made his eyes glance at the floor, and this time I was sure that he was blushing as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. I noticed that him and I were the only ones in the corridor. I realized that he’d woken up earlier than anyone else, as well. Maybe my assumption could be wrong, but I decided to ask, “What are you doing up so early, anyway?”, giving him the same suspicious grin that he had given me. 

His eyes got really wide as he hesitated for a second, looking like he was debating on whether he should tell me the real reason or not. “Uh... Uh- I just wanted to get a head start on the training we started yesterday!”, he said in a louder tone than the rest of our conversation had been, still rubbing the back of his head. He gave me a small, breathy laugh as I stared at him without anything to say. 

I heard quick footsteps climbing the steps below us, and I looked down the stairs to see a taller girl with jet black hair walking towards us. When she reached the top of the steps where we stood, she stopped next to Eren, looking directly at me with a cold and distant look. I was sudden overtaken by a wave of insecurity, and my voice was caught in my throat. Her stare was petrifying, to say the least, and that combined threateningly with her intense beauty. I forced myself to say an introduction, “Hi, there. I’m ____. I started here yesterday.”, as confidently as possibly. 

She looked like she wasn’t going to respond to what I said. Eren spoke up saying, “Oh, this is Mikasa!”, he gestured towards her with his hand, looking a little awkward. 

Mikasa turned her gaze to Eren. “Eren. Let’s go.”, was all that she said, and without another look in my direction, she turned and walked down the corridor. Eren looked at me with an apology in his eyes. “I guess I’ll see you later, (y/n)…", he said. He nodded once, turned around, and left our conversation without another word. 

*** 

Despite the awkward encounter in the morning, the rest of the day actually went pretty well. Training was a lot like it was yesterday: mostly just reiterating certain routines and building our reflexes up. Even though I was continuously trying my hardest not to look for him, I looked up during our sparring practice to see him looking my way. Instead of just looking away this time, he gave me a friendly wave. I waved back awkwardly. What is with this guy? Now that I was aware of her presence, I noticed Mikasa was almost always near Eren, and whenever I would glance in his direction, she would look at me with that terrifying glare. It seemed like there was something going on between them. 

A new wave of embarrassment washed over me. I was just caught flirting with this girl’s boyfriend!!! I decided to push all of this to the back of my mind. Maybe I will apologize to her at dinner.... I probably won’t, never mind, I thought as I pictured her cold eyes. I continued on with training for the rest of the day, with everything that I had been thinking about now safely tucked away. 

At dinner that night, I took my seat at a table, next to Sasha. I was happy to be in the presence of my friend, again, after the vexing events of the day. We were having a potato chowder that night, and since it was getting chillier outside as the sun went down, the chowder was deliciously warm. 

“Hey, beautiful.”, I hear, and I turn to see Jean sitting down on the other side of me. 

“Oh, hey, Jean.”, I say with more confidence than I had during our first meeting. I give him a bright smile, causing him to give me the dazzling look, in return. I couldn’t deny that he was actually handsome. He continued to tell me a hilarious story about his early cadet days while we were eating and I couldn’t help but laugh at everything he was saying. I guess since I had stifled all of my secret thoughts about Eren, I could actually see just how charismatic Jean really was. 

I was so absorbed in Jean’s excited conversation that I hardly noticed the three others that sat down at the table across from us. Trying to give a polite glance without interrupting Jean, I looked across the table and almost choked on my food. Sitting directly in front of me was Eren, and next to him was Mikasa, and a smaller blonde boy that I remember Sasha labeling as Armin. Jean’s voice in my ear began to sound like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. I turned back to look at Jean, trying to pretend like I was still into what he was saying, but I couldn’t help but tap my leg in anxiousness and focus all of my energy on not looking across the table. 

After Jean finished his hilarious story, he faced straight in front of us to converse with the three across the table. This gave me no choice but to be polite and become part of the new conversation. For a few minutes, I just focused my vision on my bowl as I ate while Jean was making his greetings. I didn’t hear Mikasa speak, only Armin at first. Then I hear a voice address me directly. 

“I see you’re very interested in your soup, (y/n).”, Eren said. 

I couldn’t stop my heart from sputtering. Trying to play it off, I looked up with an arrogant smile, “It’s chowder.” 

Jean tilted his head back and let out an exaggerated laugh, “Hah! She’s hilarious!”, he practically yelled. He threw an arm around my shoulders, “She sure got you, Yeager.” 

Even through Jean’s brazen attempt to show me that he’s interested in me, I found myself unable to break away from the eye contact with Eren that I had just walked into. The expression on his face seemed to be telling me don’t look away. “Yeah, I did mean to say chowder. My apologies.", Eren mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible over the raucous that everyone was making around us. 

Still, he kept the eye contact. At this point, I begin to feel my cheeks begin to grow hot, and I am barely resisting my instinct to look away. Right before I decided to look back down at my food, Mikasa stood up, full bowl of chowder in hand, and with quick strides, left the mess hall. 

"Hey! Mikasa!", Armin called at her back. "I'm sorry you guys, I think she may just be drained from the past few days.”, his voice trailed off as he slowly rose from the table and jogged off in the direction she had gone. 

I turned to look at Jean instead of straight ahead. “I guess it’s just us three now. No problem. I wonder what’s bothering her.”, Jean said, but still he was smiling at me. I subconsciously twisted a piece of hair around my finger, and a wave of restlessness swelled in my chest. “I actually am pretty tired... I think I’ll head back to my room.”, I said. Mikasa's threatening aura a few moments ago had me in a mini panic. I glanced up to see Jean give a very brief disappointed scowl, but quickly snapped back into his energetic act. 

"Do you need me to escort you back to your room? I'll put your dishes away for you.", Jean said, but before he could fully rise from his seat, another voice chimed. 

"Actually, I have no problem walking you there.", Eren stood quickly, but stayed standing in place, waiting for my acceptance of his offer. His boldness surprised me after the last few hesitant conversations we’ve had. 

My voice caught in my throat, trying to resist the impulse to say Yes, please, I would LOVE that, but instead of my more obnoxious answer, I squeaked out, "Yes, that sounds nice." That sounds nice?? Not quite obnoxious, but also not quite the indifferent answer I was meaning. 

I looked over at Jean to see him seething. I swear I could see steam rising from his ears. I tried to give him an apologetic look while hiding my embarrassment. "See you tomorrow, then.", Jean's farewell was meant for me, but as he said it, he had his eyes locked on Eren. Jean picked up his bowl and my bowl before he stalked off. 

I stared at Jean’s back, still stalling. After taking a deep breath, I sighed and then turned to face Eren. “Are you ready?”, he asked. I gave him a small nod, and stood from the table. Without looking at him, I turned and walked towards the entrance to the dormitory. I could sense him walking close behind me, and couldn’t shake the feeling of the electric tension between us in this moment. He’s surely looking at me right now, while my back is turned. My thoughts were very loud as we made our way down the stairwell that we had our first meeting in, and I still hadn’t said a word to him yet. 

I reached my closed bedroom door and quickly turned around. I was stunned to see that Eren was standing barely a foot away from me. It would have taken less than half a step to close that distance, if he really wanted to. If I really wanted too... don’t think. As I silenced my troublesome thoughts, I waited for him to say something, anything. “Um, thank you... for making sure I made it safely to my room...”, I said questioningly when he continued to stay silent. 

He tilted his head to the side slightly and let out a breathy laugh, “I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t sprint down the stairs and fall face first at the bottom.” He began to rub the back of his neck, and I noticed that he usually did this every time there was something that he wanted to say, but didn’t know quite how. 

“Oh. Well. We’ve made it here. So... goodnight...?”, I didn’t want to really say goodnight, but considering Mikasa’s exit during dinner, I figured he may want to go deal with that. 

As I turned slightly to open my bedroom door, I felt Eren’s familiar warm hand gently grasp my wrist. I turned back to face him, my face uncontrollably reddening. 

“I... actually was going to ask if I can come inside.”, his voice had taken on a velvety tone as he said this. 

WHAT? I tried to process this as quickly as possible. I couldn’t help but feel anger bubble up from my stomach as I thought about the hurting girl that I saw at dinner. I blurted out, “Why? You should probably go check on Mikasa, she looked pretty upset.”, and I could hear that my voice wasn’t doing well hiding the irritation. 

Eren’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and he started waving his hands in front of him vigorously. “Oh, you think Mikasa and I are together?? No! I mean, we’re great friends. We’ve been great friends since we were very little, and she gets a little over protective of me sometimes. Not that I ever need it, but she has always been that way.” He continued on with his nervous rambling, and that’s the most I think I've ever heard him say at once. He squinted his eyes shut and ran his hand over his face from forehead to chin. 

“So... why did she look like she wanted to murder me earlier?”, I asked. 

“Like I said, she just gets overprotective.” 

“Okay, well, you still didn’t answer... Why do you want to come into my room?”, at this point, I’m making the defensive tone in my voice purposefully prominent, trying to hide my eagerness. As long as there aren’t another girl’s feelings involved, I couldn’t deny my attraction to the somehow shy and self-assured person standing so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face. 

He gave me a sheepish smile, just lifting one corner of his mouth, and placed his hand around mine so gently it was barely hovering above my skin. His head inclined towards mine slightly and he spoke so softly that even I could barely hear him, “I haven’t exactly been honest with you. Yes, I have been trying to convince myself that I shouldn’t get involved with things like this... But the more I try to look away from you, the more your face fills my thoughts. I want to... spend time with you,” he breathed my name out at the end. 

His sheepish grin was gone, and he was looking at you with the look of a question in his bewitching, green eyes. I wonder what my face looks like right now. My thoughts were in shambles. I wanted to answer, to tell him that he’s all that I've been thinking about, but I couldn’t form the sentence. 

After a moment, I took a deep inhale, then breathed out a sigh. 

“I have been hoping that you would finally say that.”, I disguised my nervousness with an honest grin. Light lit up in Eren’s eyes, making them widen and then close slightly, as he became satisfied with my answer. 

“Do you mind if... I...”, his voice became very quiet, and he leaned his face, very slowly, towards mine. I held my breath. 

He stopped, letting his lips hover over mine, not quite touching them, and his nose brushed up against the side of mine. I closed my eyes and let myself take a deep breath, noticing that he smelled so nice. He let his free hand make its way to my waist. His fingers traced from the side of my waist, his thumb trailing behind with more pressure, to settle on my lower back. He used that hand to pull my hips to meet with his gently. 

“I don’t mind”, I mumbled in a breathless whisper. He brought his hand up to my face and cradled my chin in his hand, lifting my face up slightly. I felt his lips part against mine, and suddenly I felt intoxicated. I want this. 

I closed the thin distance and pressed my mouth to his. I reached up to place my hand on the back of his neck, my fingers moving up to tangle into his hair, which was softer than I had imagined. Eren leaned into me, and I could feel his caution melting away as his hand on the dip of my back tried to pull me even closer. The heat radiating from underneath his shirt made my heart rate quicken as images of what he could possibly look like underneath it popped into my head. Usually, I fan away my intrusive thoughts, but in this moment, I let them run wild. 

I placed both of my hands on the sides of his face and pressed into his lips for one moment more before pulling his face back. “I think...”, I panted, my lips still very slightly touching his, “I think it would be a better idea if you did, in fact, come in.” 

He gave me a warm smile and closed his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead against mine. I reached behind me blindly to find the door knob, twisting it and slowly pushing the door open. 

I reluctantly released my hands from his face, almost afraid that if I let go, he would disappear. I turned around and walked into my room, very aware of his close presence behind me, despite my worry. 

“Welcome to my room in the dungeon!”, I stretched out my arms and did a small spin, “Complete with the smallest window known to man.” I felt drunk. I couldn’t stop the goofy smile from stretching across my face. Never in my life had I felt physically intoxicated from kissing someone. 

Eren stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips in mock judgement. “Actually, I think the window in my room is even smaller.”, he was beaming, now. It seemed as if he was feeling the same as I did. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea... Y’know, a boy inviting himself into the room of a girl that he just met isn’t exactly my style.”, he took a couple of steps closer to you, “I... What I’m trying to s-say is that...”, once again, his hand is rubbing his neck. 

I cannot deny how cute he is being right now. 

“It’s okay, Eren, I understand what you’re trying to say.”, I gave him a reassuring nod, and noticed his shoulders relax the moment that he heard his name leave my lips. 

I walked over and shut the door, and when I turned around I thought I noticed Eren’s cheeks turning pink, but he turned his face away before I could inspect it any further. It really was comical that this boy that I was mentally scolding for boldly staring at a girl he didn’t know at all, was now the one being bashful. I could imagine how that could be, since he was now in that girl’s bedroom with the door closed. 

I smiled to myself, appreciating the role reversal. 

I took a seat on my bed and patted the spot next to me, giving Eren an encouraging look. He hesitantly walked over and sat next to me. I turned to face him, sitting with my legs crossed out in front of me on the bed. I had what I could only describe as a feeling of relief. I could now freely let my eyes wander to all of the places that I had been avoiding. I could now let myself think anything that I desired without having to shove my thoughts into a drawer in the back of my mind and lock them away. 

I let my eyes drift down from his piercing eyes, trailing over his lips, studying how they dip and curve with delicate lines... down to his chin and along his jawline, enjoying how much the two light, purple veins running down the side of his neck looked like oil on canvas... 

I didn’t realize how long I had been just staring at him until he started chuckling softly. My eyes lifted back up to his mouth, which was stretched into a cocky grin. 

I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”, he said, and I cocked my head to the side questioningly. “By staring at you so much the past couple days, I mean... Cause now, I kinda know how you feel... Having some strange person staring at you.”, he said in mock discomfort. 

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn’t help the stupid grin that fought its way to my face while I tried to act like I was offended. Before I could rightfully notice my mild embarrassment, Eren leaned toward me and gently laid me down onto my back. 

“I’m just joking.” He laid beside me with his hand cradling my cheek, resting his face onto my neck, pressing his lips against the base of my jaw, making me shudder as he spoke. His hand traced down from my face, along my neck, giving me goosebumps as he caressed my collar bone, and down to my waist. 

I silently wished that the fabric between his hand and my skin would just disappear. Should I...? Before I had let myself ponder on it too much, I felt his hand lower slightly to rest at the top of my pants. My attention became hyper-focused on his thumb very slowly slip underneath the hem of my shirt, trailing with the most delicate touch along my hip bone. 

My breath caught in my throat as he spread his hand out to grip my waist and pull my body even closer towards him. I wrapped my arm around his neck to snake my fingers into his hair. I had never felt this warm in my entire life. It wasn’t just Eren’s body heat, even though he was strikingly warm to the touch. It was just being so close to someone and feeling that it was so right on every level. Like there were no expectations to be met, just treasuring the moment together in this absolute closeness. 

We laid there, silently, tangled together. I began to doze off, becoming so relaxed listening to the rhythm of his breath. 

I didn’t give it a second thought, being so wrapped up in that comfort. The next thing I knew, it was morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes as I felt the warmth of the sun reach my eyelids. What a lovely dream... I sleepily thought, and I attempted to turn over in bed. I noticed something heavy laying on top of my arm, preventing me from moving. My eyes fluttered open, spotting a hand resting lightly against my stomach out of the corner of my eye. OH. Not a dream. 

I blinked a few times, trying to expel the lingering sleep from my eyes so that I could assess the situation. Gently lifting up his arm, I turned over very slowly, becoming nose to nose with Eren. Butterflies swarmed inside my stomach, fluttering so violently they caused an involuntary giggle to escape my lips. 

Eren’s eyes opened slightly, and the second that he saw that I was staring back at him, smiling what I imagined to be a very stupid looking smile, his eyes widened and he looked around the room. 

He sighed my name in the most appealing sleepy voice I had ever heard. “I guess I fell asleep...”, he whispered, “I’m sorry..” 

He started to sit up, but I placed my hand softly on his cheek and directed him to lie back down. A small crooked smile made it’s way to his lips as I ran my thumb over his cheekbone and down his jawline. The light coming in from the window caught the blue flecks in his eyes, making them seem like they were dancing. 

I inched my face closer to his and closed my eyes, letting myself breathe in the sweet scent coming from him. I felt his lips press to mine so gently that it felt like a flower petal brushing up against my lips. His lips parted against mine and I took the invitation to let my tongue press against his bottom lip. He took in a sharp inhale and wrapped his arm around my waist, placing his hand on my back to pull me chest to chest with him. I could feel the contour of his taught muscles through my shirt and arched my back, longing to be even closer. 

His reluctant kiss became hungrier than it had been before. He caught my lower lip in between his teeth and barely tilted his head back, lazily opening his eyes a fraction to look at my expression. I couldn’t help the tiny whine that left my throat as he slipped his hand into my hair and palmed the back of my head to push my lips back to his. He used the hand that was pressed to my back to run down to my hips, lingering with more pressure as he grabbed my thigh, then hooked his hand behind my knee to pull my leg up around his waist. 

He returned his hand to trace his thumb along my hip bone underneath my shirt, his long fingers gripping right above my butt. I was beginning to become lightheaded from his intoxicating scent and the heat of his hands creating electricity everywhere they came in contact with my skin, and I thought that I could feel something else pressing against my thigh... 

Eren slowed the movement of his mouth, gently taking my bottom lip between his once more before whispering into my mouth, “The captain probably won’t be happy if we’re late.” 

All I could reply with was a shaky nod. I didn’t want to tear my hands away from where they gripped the back of his neck. He didn’t release me immediately, either. His hand that was on my hip slowly moved down to rest on the side of my thigh, drawling little circles with his thumb. He gave my leg one quick squeeze before removing it from around his waist, and rolled over and lifted himself out of the bed. 

I laid there, just staring at the ceiling, attempting to bring my breathing back to a reasonable pace. Glancing down, I see Eren sitting in the chair at my desk, lacing up his boots, and I can’t stop myself from admiring the shape of his broad shoulders. It was impossible not to notice the way the muscles in his arm would flex slightly as he would pull his laces tight. I sat up so that I could watch his long fingers moving, and suddenly I was imagining them gripping every dip and curve of my body... tracing across every inch of my skin... 

My eyes shut quickly and I gave my head a little shake to calm my raging thoughts, mentally blushing at how only a few minutes of heat made my imagination so tumultuous. 

Realizing I should probably be getting ready as well, I hopped out of bed and ran over to the small mirror that was on the wall and began combing through my hair with my fingers, attempting to make it look like I wasn’t just making out with someone. 

“I’ll wait for you to get ready, if you want.”, his voice was still rough with the remnants of sleep. So dreamy. 

“Don’t you think it would look a little odd if we walked out there together? I’m sure someone noticed you didn’t go to your room, last night...”, I said. I was mostly worrying about causing trouble for him, rather than myself. From the moment I first saw him during training, I got the impression that he was really focused on his training, and I wouldn’t want to be the cause of him getting into any trouble. 

He placed his hand on the dip of my back and joined me in the mirror. “I don’t think that will be an issue at all. Plus, the captain has it out for me anyways, heh heh.”, he gave a light chuckle and gave my reflection a cocky grin. His silky, brown hair was sticking up in all different directions on his head, giving him a very tousled look. Again, so dreamy. 

Returning the smile, I turned away from the mirror to face him. “Okay, I’m done.”, I nearly giggled the sentence, placed his hand in mine, and opened my bedroom door. 

After we left my room, we made our way down the corridor and stopped at the lavatory so that we could take turns washing our faces and taking care of our dental routines. Once we had finished with that, we made our way up the stairs and into the courtyard. As we made it out there, the last few remnants of scouts were making their way to the designated training area. 

“I heard that we’ll be riding the horses today”, Eren said, and the buoyant tone of his voice indicated that he was excited about the day’s activities. 

“Where will we be riding? Anywhere in particular, or just around?”, I waved my hand in a lazy circular motion, gesturing to the large expanse of land that stretched out before us. 

He squinted his eyes against the bright morning light. “I’m not sure. Sometimes, we take the horses into the mountain and practice riding at a fast pace through small spaces, and sometimes we take them over the hill to the West and --”, he was interrupted by a voice calling his name from behind us. 

“Eren!”, I turned around to see Mikasa calling, waving her hand. 

We stopped and waited up for her, and as she approached us, I looked down and noticed that Eren was still holding my hand. I wondered if he would let it go as she approached us, but he kept his grip tight and unwavering. When she finally caught up to us, she did glance down at our intertwined fingers, but she didn’t comment on it. Or say anything to me. 

“Eren. I stopped by your room last night, but you weren’t there.”, she said, completely ignoring my presence. 

He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I stayed out kinda late.” 

“I also stopped by your room this morning, before dawn. You weren’t there. We were supposed to begin our routines early, today.” 

“Gah, Mikasa, I totally forgot! And, uh, yeah, I wasn’t in my room because I stayed with (y/n) last night...”, his voice trailed off as he looked down at the grass. I couldn’t believe my ears. He flat out told her that he stayed in my room! My eyes dashed over to give him a ‘what the hell?’ expression. His only reply was a tiny shrug. 

Although, this caused Mikasa’s intimidating gaze to flash towards me, and I had never realized before that her eyes were a dark shade of grey. Gosh, she sure is magnificent. Even though the look in her eye as she glared at me bordered on homicidal. I was now 100% sure that she admired Eren more than just platonically. 

Her head snapped back to look at him. “Eren. She’s a distraction. Is your goal no longer important to you?”, she snarled. 

“Mikasa, don’t do this right now...”, he ran his hand over his face, resting it over his eyes, “I don’t see why I can’t enjoy spending my time with someone that I desire to spend time with, while still focusing on my goal.” 

“You don’t need any distractions.” 

“I’m telling you, she isn’t a distraction. Besides, you shouldn’t be worrying about me like you have been. It isn’t necessary.”, he retorted, a tone of slight contempt creeping its way into his voice, which was something I hadn’t heard before. Or expected to hear. 

Her chin tucked slightly inwards, and I could see clearly that what he said had hurt her. She simply nodded her head and brushed past us, walking in the direction of the horse stables. I couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt, thinking that I could possibly be the thing causing this girl distress. I glanced up at Eren slowly, to see that he was staring after her with an apprehensive scowl. 

“You really shouldn’t have been so hard on her.”, I stated very matter-of-fact. I wanted him to understand that he should have handled that a little differently. “It sounds like she thinks very highly of you...”, I said, my voice trailing off as I assessed the emotions that were swarming my chest. I definitely felt like I could sympathize with the girl. Just simply hearing her tone of endearment every time she said Eren’s name sent a flash of jealousy through my stomach. 

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice how highly Jean thinks of you.”, he said, blatantly changing the subject, and we once again began our steady pace towards the horse stables. 

I ducked my head down to hide the light blush that I felt creeping into my cheeks. “That is completely unrelated.”, I mumbled quickly. Why am I blushing? 

“It is not unrelated!”, Eren raised his voice but the sound of a smile in his tone caused me to look back up at him. He was staring straight ahead, but I could see the hint of his small crooked grin at the corner of his mouth. “When I heard him ask if he could walk you to your room at dinner last night... Ah-I thought I was gonna punch him! So I had to say something to you!”, he was squeezing his long fingers into fists at his sides, but he barked out a nervous laugh. 

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his animated display of his jealousy. “Well, it forced you to actually speak to me, rather than just stare at me.” But I will never think unsoundly of the way his sharp, green eyes captured me. 

Eren took a quick peek down at me out of the corner of his eye, and flashed me a wide and dazzling grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went smoothly. Our training and workouts consisted of practicing fully maneuvering on a horse, being able to get off of and land back on the moving horse using our ODM gear. I surprisingly got the motions down in just one attempt, earning me praise from the captain. So, for the remainder of the evening, I had a refreshing and relaxing boost of confidence. 

I met with Eren at the horse stables after we all tucked the horses back in for the night, and we trailed slowly behind the rest of the scouts as we made our way to the mess hall for dinner. It was a Friday evening, so everyone was gathering in a very merry air, passing around bottles of wine and large cups of beer, since the following day would be a much-needed free day. 

I took my seat next to Eren at the table with Sasha and Armin, sipping on my own bottle of wine and tearing apart a delicious looking turkey leg. Eren was enjoying his own cup of brew, and by the end of the drink, he was sporting an unwavering crimson blush across the high points of his cheeks. I had to admit, I was noticing my muscles relaxing from the wine, and I imagined that my face must look similar to his. 

The mess hall was alive with the sounds of chattering and boisterous laughter, and the occasional singing that usually comes with the drinks. Sasha was making me laugh so hard that there was no longer sound coming from my mouth, just a dry wheezing. 

After we all had our few drinks, and the atmosphere in the room was becoming more mellow and relaxed, I began to zone out just listening to the conversations around me, with my head resting in my hand with my elbow propped up on the table. I was so content that I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. As soon as I let them close for just a moment, I felt a large arm grip tightly around my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open, wide with surprise, as I turned my head to see Jean next to me. 

I felt my ears begin to burn with embarrassment, mostly just hoping that Eren was not around to see this. Remembering his display of emotion on the subject earlier, it definitely wouldn’t be a calm situation. 

Jean sighed my name as he dipped his head down to look at me at eye level, and I could smell the dense aroma of alcohol in his breath. “y/n, y/n, y/n... Hey, you did really great at the routines today. I couldn’t stop myself from watching you.”, he said, clearly very much enjoying the drinks this evening. I glanced across the table to catch Sasha looking at him with her eyes wide. 

I looked back towards Jean. “Um, thanks...”, I mumbled, still very aware of his arm around my shoulders. 

I started to look around the room as I tuned out his rambling, searching for my familiar green eyes. 

“Hey, Yeager!”, Jean shouted, and I whipped my head around to see Eren striding over in our direction. Oh, lord. Instead of the anger I had expected, his face held an almost cold, apathetic expression, which honestly seemed worse than anger. 

He came and stood behind me, reaching up to grab Jean by the wrist and lift his arm off my shoulders. “C’mon, man, she has no problem with me. Do you, y/n?”, Jean slurred. He really wasn’t bothering me, because I actually was beginning to grow fond of Jean in a platonic sense. 

Eren towered above where Jean was sitting, looking down at him with his cold eyes, saying nothing. I didn’t know if I should just stand up and pull Eren away, or if that was even necessary at all. 

“As a matter of fact,” Jean held up his index finger, whispering the last few words at Eren, “I think she digs me.” 

He began to give Eren his ‘dazzling’ smile, but before he could fully form his lips into one, Eren took one deep breath and pulled Jean up by his shirt in both of his fists. 

“Hey, man! Hey, hey, hey! I’ll kick your ass! I’ve always wanted to kick your ass, anyway!”, Jean shouted as Eren dragged him by his shirt out of the mess hall. Everyone began to get out of their seats and rush outside. I lingered at the table, unsure what I should even do. As everyone began the clear out of the room, I noticed one person still sitting. Mikasa had her vision locked directly on me, with hardly any expression on her face, but her icy eyes seemed like daggers so I hardly think she needed to so much as twitch her lip to communicate her feelings to me. 

I tore away from her gaze and bolted out of my seat, sprinting out the door and into the courtyard to see Eren straddling Jean’s torso, berating his face with his fists. Right hook, left hook, over and over until Connie and Armin pulled him off of Jean. 

Jean scrambled to his feet, his eye already starting to blacken and his cheeks swollen. 

“DAMMIT, YEAGER. Let him go, guys! I’m not done with him yet!”, Jean dove forward into Eren’s body, tackling him to the ground and straight out of the other boys’ grips. Connie stood back with his hands on his hips, while Armin paced restlessly around the boys wrestling on the ground. 

Jean decked Eren in the jaw only one time, not being able to keep the pace with Eren’s rage, he was then was flipped over, Eren straddling him again. Eren placed his hands on Jean’s arms, pushing them towards the ground to keep him from moving any more. 

“Don’t touch her! Don’t ever touch her! Dammit, don’t you ever fucking touch her!”, Eren screamed directly into Jean’s face, his nose only hovering about an inch above Jean’s. He gave Jean’s chest one lash shove into the dirt and sprang up from the ground. He stiffly turned around without even a glance at the curious eyes watching and walked over to me without muttering another word, gently grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the dormitory. 

As we walked through the corridors, I searched my mind for the right words to say. Anything to say at all, actually. 

“I told you I was gonna punch him.”, Eren said, his voice thick with a violent tone, and I had to admit to myself that I was very attracted to him right now. His temper and possessive display made heat pool in the pit of my stomach. 

He stopped walking once we reached the lavatory room. He pulled the door open and gently pushed me through the doorway before stepping inside himself, pulling the door shut behind us. He latched the small lock at the top of the door before turning around to face me. I could see the skin covering his jaw on the left side of his face beginning to swell, even in the low light of the room. I slowly lifted my hand to gingerly run my fingers over his injury. 

“I’m sorry about that.”, he sighed as he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes. “I did say that I was going to punch him, but I will admit I kinda lost it, there. It’s embarrassing.” 

“Honestly... that was very... hot.”, I struggled to find a better word than ‘hot’ in my dazed state, but I settled for it anyway. 

His eyes fluttered open to land directly on mine. His gaze darkened as he took in my wistful expression. I tilted my chin up subconsciously, looking at him through my heavy lids. I could tell that the wine was still having its effects, and it loosened my nerves, allowing me to rest my hands on either side of his torso. They roamed up to rest on his firm chest for a moment, before travelling to his broad shoulders. I ran my hands down the sides of his arms, admiring how his solid biceps felt underneath my small hands. My hands slid down his forearms and to his hands, pulling them to place them on my hips. 

Eren leaned his head down to rest his forehead against mine. His long fingers resting on my sides pulled my hips to tenderly meet with his as he took a very deep inhale, closing his eyes again. 

“I can’t picture you with him. I only can picture you with me.”, his voice was so low, if his mouth wasn’t right against mine, I wouldn’t have heard him. “I didn’t realize how attached to you I am until now. I know I didn’t say it before, but.. I want you to be mine. And nobody else’s.” 

His words sent sparks flying down my spine, only adding to the intensity when he tucked my chin into one of his hands and planted his lips to mine. His mouth just rested there, tracing back and forth with his tongue along my bottom lip. His body was still and steady, pressing against mine. I could feel the heat of his hand through my shirt still resting on my hip, and from the fingers that he has clutching my chin, sending the warmth through my throat. His thumb drawing tiny circles at the base of my jaw was sending small surges of pleasure through my nerves all the way to my toes. 

A small sigh escaped my lips at the contact, and Eren twisted his hand to the back of my head, pulling my head back by my hair... 

There was a sound reaching my ears, but I couldn’t quite register what it was due to my pleasure-clouded mind. 

Eren’s head snapped up and looked behind him, towards the door, and only then did I realize that the doorknob was jiggling. 

He looked back at me with wide eyes, red spreading across his cheeks, and pressed his index finger to his lips. The jiggling doorknob turned to banging on the door. Eren walked over to it, quietly unlocked the tiny latch, and opened the door enough to only stick his face through. I stood there against the back wall, trying to sink into the wall itself. It would be very bad, and very obvious, if we had been discovered together by the captain in the bathroom with the door locked, especially since the only light in the room came from one candle. 

“Are you okay?”, I hear Armin’s voice say from out in the hall. 

Eren sighed and hung his head down out of the crack in the door. “Yes... Man, you scared the shit out of me.”, he chuckled. 

“Scared you? Why would you be scared? Jean isn’t pissed anymore.” 

“No, I’m not worried about him. I... I thought you were the captain or something.”, Eren turned his head around to smile at me before turning back to Armin and letting the door open more. 

I could see Armin’s blonde hair peeking around the door. “Is someone in there?”, he asked. 

Eren let the door swing open completely and stepped off to the side to let Armin look inside of the room. He held out his hand, gesturing to me. “Armin, you’ve met y/n, right?”, Eren said. 

Armin’s eyes went wide and a shocked and questioning expression formed itself on his face, and I can imagine I must have looked like a deer in headlights. 

Armin brought his hand to touch his chin, cocking his head to the side. “Oh, I see. Mikasa actually mentioned something about you two the other day, but I thought it was just speculation.”, he said to Eren. 

“It isn’t.” 

“Well!”, Armin smiled and gave a little shrug of his shoulders, “This sure does explain you and Jean’s little altercation! Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He gave a little wave at me, then at Eren, and walked back down the corridor. Eren turned to face me with a grin, and I threw my hands up to cover my face. I was overcome with half relief that it wasn’t the captain or worse, MIKASA, and half embarrassment at how I probably looked during that conversation. 

Eren held out his arm, gesturing for me to exit the room. I walked over and through the door, him following after me. He led the way down the corridor, and stopped at my bedroom door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”, he tilted my chin up to give me a kiss, and I could feel the smirk on his lips. With one last glance of his still-darkened, dream-like eyes, he turned away and walked down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks after that were rather uneventful. Well, if you could call making out with Eren every chance that we could uneventful. I was surprised, at first, to hear the things he would suggest, and I would often blush uncontrollably and refuse. He walked up to me during training one after noon, sporting a sly little grin insisting that we slip away deeper into the woods together for a moment. The only thing I could think about while considering this was the look on the captain’s face if we were to be caught. And we would, definitely, be caught. 

Despite the excitement of our new-found passion, I still shared a weary relationship with Mikasa. The more Eren brought me around his two best friends, the more Armin and I warmed up to each other, and actually did hang out even if Eren wasn’t around. But Mikasa only said about 4 words to me throughout those weeks, and they included “out of my way”. One of those days, I did catch her before she left the mess hall, attempting to apologize to her and to possibly resolve these tense feelings. I was already expecting the cold stare that she was giving me, but I was still hoping that this would ease her troubles. All she did was give me a single nod of her head, and then turned and walked out of the mess hall. 

I guess I’ll just have to accept that she may not ever get over it. But I'm hoping, in time. 

*** 

Today, while I was eating lunch in the courtyard during a small break from the exhausting work outs, Eren sauntered up and plopped down on the bench beside me. He set his elbow up on the table, resting his head in his hand, and stared at me, batting his long eyelashes. 

“What?”, I mumbled around a mouth full of food. 

“Well”, he said breathily, “The captain is actually leaving for the day.” He cocked an eyebrow at me. 

“When?” 

His gaze darkened, causing me to stop my chewing. 

“Right now.” 

I took a glance around me, noting only a couple of people sitting on the far outer edge of the courtyard, not even looking this way or showing us that they even know we’re here. Looking back at Eren’s persuasive eyes, I gave into the thoughts pressing towards the front of my mind. 

I gave him a single nod of my head, eagerness bubbling up from my stomach. He stood from the table, gave me a small glance, trying to keep his face straight as to look like he wasn’t up to something, and walked swiftly into the dormitory. Making sure not to get up too quickly, I wrapped up the rest of the sandwich I was eating and followed after him inside. 

Walking through the door, I looked to the right down the corridor, not seeing him there. Before I could check in the other direction, I felt a familiar hand grip mine, and I turned to see him leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. I could tell he was trying to give me a seductive look, and I will admit, it was working pretty well. 

He led me down the corridor, stopping in front of a smaller door, not missing a beat as he pulled the door open. 

“A broom closet?”, I scoffed. 

“Don’t you think it’d be interesting? I mean, it’s kind of thrilling, if you ask me.”, he turned and gave me an innocent smile, but I couldn’t overlook the lust blazing in his eyes. 

Without taking my gaze away from his, I took the first step into the closet. 

Eren pressed his body against my back and shut the door behind us. There was less space in the closet than I had expected, and it left us only enough room to move around if we were standing completely against each other. Still standing behind me, I felt his hands creep onto my waist and rub up and down the sides of my torso. I could feel the heat of his body coming through his clothes on my entire back side as he gave no room for any space between us. 

He gently pushed me forward a step, so that I was leaning against the wall. I rested my cheek against the cool wood and enjoyed the contrast against Eren’s body heat. 

He brought his face down to run his nose along the side of my neck, this making my hair stand on end, and suddenly I was overcome by the desire to be even closer. As close as humanly possible. No, even closer than that. 

My inner thoughts were consumed with desires that I usually swatted away, but this time I couldn’t make myself force them away. Instinctually, I arched my back against him as his tongue teased along my jawline. His hands were making their way past my hips, and he was grasping at my thighs as he pressed against my back more forcefully, causing me to be fully flush with the wall in front of me. 

He hooked his index fingers into the top of my pants as he littered kisses up and down my neck, behind my ear. “I hope this is okay.”, he whispered into my ear, sending a surge of electricity down my entire body. 

The considerate gesture of him asking made me want him even more. We hadn’t gone any further than just kissing, even though every time he kissed me the thoughts flooded my head. I admittedly was normally very reserved, bordering shy, when the topic of sex ever came up, and I had never been with anyone in that way before. 

But this moment was different. This person was different. Never in my entire life had I needed someone so badly. 

I lifted back my hand to rest it on the back of his neck, another shock of electricity shot through me as I touched his bare skin. 

“Yes.”, was all I could breathe out. 

“Hmmm”, his hum sent a soft vibration onto my neck. 

I could feel his chest heaving against my back, and I had a surge of mania knowing that he was just as fervent as I was. 

I turned my head to meet with his lips, and he instantly slipped his tongue inside my mouth to hungrily meet with mine. With one hand, he lifted up my shirt to run his fingers along the bare skin of my ribs. I tilted my head back at the pleasure as fingers traced the area underneath my breast, travelling down my stomach... 

Through my mind being severely clouded by my overwhelmed senses, I was surprised when he gripped my waist with more force than he had been using, and turned me around to face him. 

In that small closet, it felt more like we were stuffed together inside a wooden box only made for one person, and the air around us was becoming hot and stuffy. When I looked up at him for the first time since we’d entered the closet, I noticed that now, he had a thin sheen of sweat layered on his neck and forehead, and in the dim light, it made his skin seem to glitter. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek bone with my thumb. 

He gave me a small smirk after catching me checking him out, and kissed me gently. 

My mind was flooding with so many different provocative thoughts, but the main theme of all of them was that I wanted him right now. I wanted all of him, right now. I had a feeling that he was feeling the same way because he rested his forehead against mine, and he said, chuckling, “I’ve never done this before.” He tilted his head to the side slightly and I watched his eyes close as if he were embarrassed. I wish I could let him know just exactly how much he shouldn’t be embarrassed. 

“That’s okay.”, I sighed, suddenly enveloped in a wave of confidence, realizing that he wasn’t any different from me, right now. Honestly, that kind of made me want him even more. Which seemed like it should be impossible at this point. Taking advantage of my new courage, I brought my hands away from his face and did something that had been possessing my mind since the beginning. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt, letting them leisurely roam up the sides of his torso, until I pulled his shirt over his head. 

A very bright blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he watched me studying him. Damn, he looked good. I couldn’t help but make the comparison to a Greek god. 

I let his shirt fall out of my hand and onto the floor, and rested my palm gently on his chest. I ran my other hand in thoughtless circles on the skin of his ribcage, roaming up to memorize the light, purple veins in his neck. The thin sweat covering him was allowing my fingers to slide over his skin easily. 

I wanted him to feel the way that I was feeling, for him to see me the way I was really seeing him. 

I brought my hands away from his body and slowly began lifting my own shirt up. I kept my eyes focused on Eren’s chest, afraid that if I looked up at his face, my nerves would surface again. Once I finally pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor, I hesitantly let my eyes travel up to meet with his. 

His eyes were wide and his blushed face was reddening more and more each second that passed as he looked down at my chest. He looked frozen in place, so I grabbed one of his large hands and I placed it on my breast, willing him with my eyes to move his hand on his own this time. 

I leaned my body slightly towards him, and he broke from his trance to dip his head down to plant his lips tenderly on my throat and began to run his thumb in small circles around my nipple. This foreign sensation sent an unexpected surge of pleasure through my stomach, and radiated down between my legs. My hips involuntarily pushed into his, like they held a magnetic force. With my eyes closed, I felt his lips make their way to mine and envelop them in a hungry kiss, his hesitance overcome by the need that I also felt. 

He hooked his free hand behind my thigh and pulled it up around his waist, taking this chance to press his hips between my legs. This time I was sure I felt something press up against me. I allowed my impulses to take over my logical thought, and rocked my hips back and forth, grinding against his bulge. He took a sharp inhale and let his head roll back as he began to match my movements. 

I opened my eyes for a moment, gaining fuel from the expression on his face, his mouth slightly hanging open in pleasure. I remembered the confidence that I was still holding onto, and decided to take this a step further. 

“Eren”, I panted. His eyes fluttered open. 

I lowered my leg that was still around his waist and pushed his body back just a few inches. I looked down at the outline of his erection through his pants, wondering what it looked like underneath. My hands reached for the button of his pants, unhooked the button, and pulled them down. 

I had never actually seen a penis, and I’m not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that. As soon as I lowered his pants to his thighs, his cock sprang from its confines. I didn’t think it would be so... hard. Or large. I had a very brief flash of panic as I thought ‘how will this fit inside of me?’, but that quickly disappeared as soon as I looked up at Eren and took in the expression his face held. His low-lidded eyes shone something along the lines of intense desire. 

I noticed a throbbing, warm sensation in between my legs, and I could feel a moisture soaking into my underwear. I squeezed my thighs together to calm the heat radiating in my core. I slowly reached to gently run my fingers along his shaft. He tilted his head back and a low hiss escaped from his lips. I placed my hand around it, slowly lowering to my knees, and wrapped my lips around his tip, all while never taking my eyes away from his. I had no idea what I was doing, but he seemed to be enjoying it. With his head tilting back, I could see the muscles in his neck trembling a little. 

I removed my hand and placed it on his thigh, and slowly slid my lips down the entirety of him until I felt the tip touch the back of my throat. His palm pressed against the back of my head and his fingers gripped at my hair. I repeated those motions a few times until he groaned, “Come here.”, and pulled me up to be eye level with him again. “I don’t want to... finish... just yet.”, he said as he dipped his head to rest his lips on my neck. 

He yanked a couple of times on the top of my pants and asked in a more timbre tone, “May I?” to which I replied with a, “Mhm.” 

He unhooked the button on my pants with ease and without hesitating, he pulled them down past my knees. I lifted each of my feet to kick them off completely as he lifted one of my legs by my thigh to hook it around his waist. He placed his index finger in between my legs, resting it on top of my underwear, but I almost lost it just from that small touch. 

His eyes widened and snapped up to meet with mine. “You’re really wet.”, he said, and I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks. “Is this... because of me?”, he asked, moving his finger back and forth in between my legs, feeling my fluids that had soaked through my underwear. 

“I mean... what do you think?”, I lowered my head shyly. His hand came up to lift up my chin to return my eyes to his. Gaining courage from my display, he began to slip my panties down my thighs, making sure to let his fingers graze along the bare skin of my legs, sending goosebumps behind every inch that he touched. He lowered to his knees as he pulled my underwear off of my ankles, lifting my leg to drape over his shoulder. His eyes lifted to stare directly in between my legs. I had to stifle the bashfulness that was bubbling in my stomach, having a boy look at a part of my body that has always been kept private. My head tilted back to look at the ceiling to hide the blush that I knew was swarming my face. 

Eren tapped his finger on my thigh twice to regain my attention. I let my eyes drift back down to see him slowly inching his face in between my legs. I sucked in a sharp breath right before he flattened his tongue on my folds, all the while never breaking eye contact with me. His tongue moved in tiny circles over my bud. A small gasp escaped my throat. His tongue was extremely warm, eliciting the most unexpected wave of pure pleasure to surge through my entire body. From the tip of my head, to my toes. 

While he continued the motions with his tongue, he lifted a finger to tease along the outside of my slit before burrowing it slowly inside. Since it was my first time ever having anything at all inside of me, I waited for the discomfort to come, but instead of discomfort, I felt pressure in my lower abdomen, a very hot pressure. Eren continued to slide his finger in and out, in and out, and licked up and down, and sucked on my now-swollen bud. The pressure in my abdomen began to intensify with every movement that he made until eventually, the most absolutely intense feeling washed over me. I arched my back and threw my head back, grabbing Eren by his hair and pushing his face in between my legs forcefully. I really didn’t mean to do that, but at this point I was not in control of my body. Soon, the feeling of his tongue became too intense and I noticed that my legs were trembling. I gently pulled him by his hair to release his mouth. 

I’m sure I looked like a complete mess. I felt like a complete mess. And I felt high, like I had smoked opium or drank a whole bottle of wine. I felt so entirely good. 

Eren was looking up at me with an expression full of reverence. “Did I make you cum?”, he asked me. 

“Mmhmm, yes, you did.”, I slurred, nodding my head and closing my eyes. 

Next thing I knew, he was capturing my lips in a hungry kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. I could taste myself on his tongue, sending a shiver down my spine at how erotic it felt. He lifted my leg to hook around his waist, pushing me harder against the wall. His kiss stopped, so I opened my eyes, breathing heavy. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, now.”, his voice was heavy with lust, his bashfulness clearly gone out the window. I couldn’t deny that his sudden change in tone made it impossible to resist. His new found assertiveness alone was making the moisture return between my legs. 

He gripped the base of his cock in his hand and just the sight of that caused me to arch my back in eager preparation. He rubbed the tip of it teasingly on my bud a few times before lining it up with my opening. His eyes flashed up to me, giving me one more look through his eyelashes before looking back down and slowly slipping his tip into my hole. 

As he pushed deeper inside of me, I felt a slight pain, but it was quickly overpowered by pleasure as he pulled his cock out halfway and pushed it back in. “Oh, god...” Eren moaned, in the most attractive way imaginable. His hand that wasn’t holding up my leg was gripping my hip with bruising force as his thrusts became steadier. He pressed his forehead against mine, panting, his strong chest heaving with every breath. I pulled his head back by his hair, making him look back at me through half-lidded eyes, dark with carnal need. 

I couldn’t stop the small moans that were leaving my throat as I was starting to feel the pressure of another orgasm building in my stomach. “Eren”, I panted, “I’m... about to... again...”, I said between breaths, hardly able to form a sentence. He pressed his lips to mine, hungrily probing my tongue with his and taking my bottom lip between his teeth. His thrusts became slower and he moved his hips to grind his cock against my g-spot as he pulled my chest to his, making the approach of my high even more powerful. 

I moaned loudly as I reached my high and he muffled the sound with his mouth as he began to slow his thrusts even more. As I came down, I could hardly form a simple thought. I smiled into his lips, and he pulled away slightly to take in my love-drunk expression. 

He threw back his head and let out a moan that was more of a growl, before settling his hand on my ass and pumping into me with more force than before. “Aaaaaghhhh”, he groaned, nuzzling his face into my neck, his tongue trailing along my skin, “You’re driving me nuts, y/n!” 

I had never been in such bliss. My hands slid over his neck, his chest, back up to pull his hair, sweat covering every inch of both of us. The hand he was using to hold up my leg moved up to cradle my breast, and I locked my leg around his waist without a second thought, causing him to pound even deeper. He began to tease my nipple between his index finger and thumb. I rested my head back onto the wall and relished the sensation. 

Eren’s thrusts became sloppier as he wrapped both of his arms around me, digging his fingers into the skin of my back, “Y/n... I’m-I’m about to...”, he shut his eyes and tucked his face into the crook of my neck. I could also feel another orgasm building its way up in my stomach. As I reached my own climax, Eren grabbed my face in both of his hands and held his forehead to mine, holding the eye contact with me through my half-closed lids. He let out an unbelievably sexy moan, thrusting into me a few more times, and I could feel his cock twitch inside of me. His hips slowed until they were completely still. We stood there, twisted together, breathing heavy, slippery with our sweat, dead to the world. After a few moments, he slowly pulled his hips away from mine, letting himself slip out of me, sighing a low, “haaah”. 

He placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head, leaning back and giving me a cheeky smirk. 

“That was unbelievable.”, I said, only just then being able to catch my breath, unable to stop the smile that was possessing my mouth. 

He gazed at me for a moment, first at my eyes, then trailing down to take in the features of my naked body. “I didn’t expect it to be... like that. You came, like... how many times was it?”, he said with a huge grin. 

My cheeks grew hot with blush, and I looked at his chest instead of his piercing, eager eyes. “Um... It was three times.” 

“Woah... And... You were so... Wet...”, he said, taking his own turn to blush. His innocent and bashful side had returned. 

I looked back at his eyes, feeling more confident seeing his sensitive side again, “Yeah, I didn’t even know that was possible, but I couldn’t help it.” I looked up at him through my eyelashes, giving him a small smile. 

He wrapped his strong arms around me, pressing our still naked bodies together, and just stayed there for a few moments. I ran my hands through the wet hair on the back of his head, nuzzling my head into his shoulder, cherishing this moment of closeness. When he released me, he dipped his head to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. 

We put our clothes back on, Eren deliberately grazing his hands to my bare skin every so often before I became completely clothed again. As I began to move around more, I could feel soreness developing in my legs and my groin. I’ve never loved sore muscles so much before. Once we were dressed, we stood chest to chest in the closet for a moment, our fingers intertwined. 

“We’re going to do this again soon, right?”, I said as I smiled up at him. 

“Definitely! I can meet you in your room tonight...”, Eren gave me a cocky grin that sent my heart running laps. 

“I... have no problem with that.” 

He stared at me in a way that felt like he was looking into my soul with his bright, emerald eyes. 

“Don’t let me make you feel rushed, we have plenty of time.”, he tenderly whispered, dipping his head to settle his nose next to mine. 

“We have forever. Nonetheless, I’ll see you tonight.”, I gave him a wink. 

He gave me one last heart-stopping smile before turning to open the closet door. He took my hand in his and we took our first steps out into Forever.


End file.
